Virtual and Digital Heros
by SkyTheShadowWolf
Summary: When Kirito and the gang investigate strange sightings of a beam of light, they end up being sucked into a different world, this one is a digital one...
1. The Glitch

I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE OR DIGIMON

Chapter 1, The Beam

Kirito's POV

Originally only Asuna, Yui, and I were going to investigate the recent sightings of a beam of light shining at an exact place, at an exact range of time. But once Leafa heard that we were going, she told the others, so it ended up being that Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Silica (with Pina), Lisbeth, Clyde, Yui and I ended up going.

We arrived at the clearing in the forest where the beam was said to of been seen a bit early so we had Leafa sign out to see when it became noon, and of course she set all the girls on guard duty for her avatar.

Just when she logged in the ground started glowing, and a beam of light shone. We all were staring at the light, thats when I saw that there were 6 shadowed creatures in that beam. It seemed to be that we were all drawn to them, but when we touched the beam we all blacked out.

"Kirito! Wake up" I heard a voice calling my name when I woke up, it was Asuna. I open my eyes and sit up. Our surroundings were different, and when I blacked out, shouldn't I of logged out? "So where are we?" I asked Asuna. "I have no idea… but I don't see the others!" Asuna replied back. My face turned to a very worried expression, "Really?" then I notice the two creatures next to Asuna.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the two creatures. "They're-" Asuna started to say, but the black weasel like creature finished for her "I'm ChibiDarkiermon and this is ChibiAngoromon!" 'ChibiDarkiermon' looked like a black weasel with golden eyes and he stode on his hind legs, 'ChibiAngoromon' was basically the same except she had white fur and red eyes. "They were here when I woke up which was only about two minutes ago, so I haven't gotten to ask what they are" Asuna explained.

"So what are you guys anyways?" I asked curiously. ChibiDarkiermon was about to answer but a voice answered for him. "They're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, and they're not from earth" the voice answered from behind us. I turned around quickly and see a cloaked figure and a tall, black creature with tattered bat wings, and really long arms. "And I'll be taking them off your hands" the cloaked figure said, then all of a sudden I heard "Death Claw!" and the devil-like creature tried to swipe at us, but Asuna's speed stats and my speed stats helped us dodge.

"You're fast for two kids, but I'll get you next time! Death-" the devil-like creature was cut off by a different voice and it said "Diamond Storm!" All of a sudden glowing shards started raining down on the devil-like creature. "There you are!" a second voice said. The cloaked figure looked around then said "Devimon fall back! We must report this!" then the pair disappeared. "Urg he got away again!" one of the voices said.

"Show yourself! Who are you?" I said with my hand on the hilt of my sword. A figure appears behind us, with a yellow bipedal fox by her side. "The better question is, who are you?" the figure asked.


	2. The Hawk and The Sniper

**ShadowWolf:** Guys I'm so sorry for not posting, I totally forgot to type this up.

 **Rowan:** Yep, you sure messed that up, how about next time you upload faster

 **Beelzemon:** I agree with the puppy

 **Rowan:** I'm not a puppy!

 **ShadowWolf:** Calm down you two, oh and _I don't own Sword Art Online or Digimon_

 **Beelzemon:** But she did make ChibiDarkiermon and ChibiAngoromon

 **Chapter 2, The Hawk and Sniper**

 **Kirito's POV**

"Who we are shouldn't matter. But who the heck was that guy that attacked us?" I ask "That was one of the Devil Brothers, his name is Koichi" the figure replies. I'm still a bit confused but decide to just let the topic go. "You know, you two are handling all this really well... Almost like you've seen things like this before" the yellow fox says, speaking up. "It's hard to explain...:" I answer. "Hmm, well okay" the figure says. "So what's that guy Koichi after?" I ask wanting to know more. "He and his brother, Koji, are trying to capture all the Digimon, for the Dark Emperor." the figure explains. "Then if the others have Digimon, they're in trouble" Asuna mutters. "Others? There's more of you? Well then the Devil Brother Koji is out there! We better go find your friends and get you out of here" the figure says, then she lowers her hood revealing her fire red hair.

"Wait, so who exactly _are_ you?" I ask. "All you need to know is the my name is Rika, and I'm a protector of this world." the girl answers then pulls out a device and a card from her back pocket. "Digimodify: Digivolution Activate!" she says then swipes the card in her device.

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

The bipedal fox, was now a nine-tailed fox on four legs. "Get on," Rika says then gets on 'Kyubimon' and we do the same, and were off, riding through the world we had discovered, to go find our friends.

 **Sinon's POV**

I awoke from that flash of light to find myself in a forest, with a bronze colored hawk-like creature hovering over me. "Sinon! You're awake!" the creature says happily. "Wait, you can talk?!" I say surprised. "Yes I can, in fact most Digimon can talk." The creature says. "Digimon?" I wonder out loud. "Yes, a digimon, a digital monster, we live in this world" the creature replies. "So what's your name?" I ask wanting to know. "I'm Hawkeyemon, your Digimon partner" the thing says as if I should know. "Oh, so where _exactly_ are we?" I ask 'Hawkeyemon' looking around. "We are in one of the rare forests in this sector of the Digital World" Hawkeyemon says smartly. I nod then ask "Anything else I should know?" I say hoping that there isn't. "Watch out for the two-" Hawkeyemon started to say but was cut off by a voice behind me. "Devil Brothers? Well if you want to see them, then I'm one of them" I turn around and see a figure under a white cloak standing next to a white devil-like creature. "Hand over your digimon, little girl" the figure says.

 **ShadowWolf:** Que then anime ending music, and cliff hanger. Okay who else thought of an anime ending song while reading near the end of this chapter? I think I've been watching too much Fairy Tail… I imagined ending 11, 'Glitter', for those who imagined an ending song, tell me which one.

 **Rowan:** ShadowWolf… Really, Really…

 **Rika:** How about you stop watching anime and type this up?!

 **Beelzemon:** I agree with her, and how did you get here!?

 **Rika:** I have my secrets...

 **ShadowWolf:** Well I'll see you readers next time, or just when I type the next chapter up, BYE :D


End file.
